


Switch - Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein

by Soccerismylife



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, Borussia Dortmund, M/M, Romance, Twins, Twins switch lifes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccerismylife/pseuds/Soccerismylife
Summary: Sven findet es ungerecht. Während seinen Zwilling Lars in Leverkusen lauter begehrenswerte Männer beim Training erwarten, sind seine Kollegen eher nur durchschnittlich. Da Lars bei diesem Thema jedoch ganz anderer Meinung ist, wird kurzer Hand einfach getauscht.
Relationships: Lars Bender & Sven Bender, Roman Bürki/Lars Bender, Sven Bender/Bernd Leno
Kudos: 8





	Switch - Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein

**Author's Note:**

> Keine der hier beschriebenen Handlungen entspricht der Wahrheit. Alles was die Charaktere hier sagen, tun oder denken ist rein fiktiv.

**Pov. Sven**

„Du hast so ein Glück“, murrte ich in mein Telefon. Es war kurz nach dem Training und ich war auf den Heimweg, während ich mit meinem Zwilling Lars telefonierte.

„Du kannst dir den Leno jeden Tag angucken und ich sitze hier in Dortmund zwischen einem Haufen kindischer Idioten“, meckerte ich ihn weiter voll.

„Jetzt mach mal halblang“, unterbrach er mich, „Hast du dir deine Mannschaftkameraden schon mal angeguckt? Da sind schon echt scharfe Kerle dabei.“

„Ja, aber eben kein Bernd Leno“, seufzte ich.

„Aber ein Roman Bürki zum Beispiel“, erwiderte er.

„Roman? Wir sind nur gut befreundet, außerdem ist der überhaupt nicht mein Typ!“, erklärte ich, „Aber deiner anscheinend, Brüderchen!“

Ich konnte förmlich spüren wie meine andere Hälfte am Telefon rot wurde und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ach komm schon Lars! Was ist da schon dabei?“, zog ich ihn lachend auf.

„Halt deinen Mund, Sven!“, presste er vom anderen Ender mürrisch hervor.

„Schon irgendwie ironisch“, seufzte ich und wechselte damit plötzlich das Thema.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte er nun weniger eingeschnappt.

„Na ja, du sitzt in Leverkusen, bei einem Typen, den ich total heiß finde und du findest einen Dortmunder nicht abstoßend, den ich jeden Tag vor meiner Nase habe. Eigentlich müssten wir es ausnutzen, dass wir uns so ähnlich sind“, grinste ich.

„Red keinen Stuss“, sprach mal wieder die Vernunft aus meinem Bruder. Der Ältere war schon immer der Bravere von uns beiden gewesen und was Dinge wie Dating anging war ich ihm immer schon einen Schritt voraus gewesen.

„Komm schon, das wäre bestimmt lustig“, versuchte ich ihn zu überzeugen, „Außerdem wärst du dann deinem Roman einen Schritt näher.“

„Das würde sowas von auffliegen und selbst wenn nicht würde das sowas von schief gehen, da Bernd denken würde du wärst Lars und Roman mich für Sven halten würde“, hatte er erneut etwas einzuwenden.

„Wir könnten sie einweihen?“, schlug ich vor.

„Und was sagen wir ihnen dann“, brummte Lars immer noch nicht sehr begeistert, „Hey, die nächsten Wochen wirst du dich mit meinem Bruder rumschlagen dürfen, während ich für ihn in Dortmund bin. Er findet dich nämlich rattenscharf und würde dich gerne besser kennenlernen?“

„Nein“, verdrehte ich die Augen. Dass der Wahlleverkusener immer gleich so übertreiben musste.

„Wir sagen ihnen ganz einfach, dass wir einfach mal die Teamkollegen unseres Bruders kennenlernen wollten?“, überlegte ich mir einen plausiblen Grund, während ich in die Einfahrt meines Hauses einfuhr.

„Das würden die uns doch niemals abkaufen. Die würden denken wir wollen uns gegenseitig ausspionieren“, gab der Ältere seine Bedenken preis.

„Ach Quatsch“, murrte ich langsam genervt, „Das würde überhaupt keinen Sinn machen. Außerdem könnten wir auch einfach den jeweils anderen Fragen, wenn wir etwas über das Training wissen wollen würden.“

Kurz war es still am anderen Ende und diese Zeit nutze ich, um meine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum zu holen und in das Haus zu gehen, wo ich sofort meine durchgeschwitzten Trainingsklamotten in die Waschmaschine packte.

Dann vernahm ich endlich die Stimme meines Bruders.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht und ich sollte mal was wagen“, seufzte er, klang aber nicht gerade überzeugt.

„Wir bereiten das einfach gut vor, dann fällt keinem was auf“, versuchte ich ihm seine Bedenken zu nehmen.

„Aber eine Beziehung beruht auf Vertrauen und wenn wir ihnen nicht von Anfang an reinen Tisch machen werden sie uns das ewig vorhalten und dann ist der Start in eine gute Beziehung von Anfang an dahin“, erklärte er mir seine Sorgen.

„Du hast schon Recht, aber noch ist es nicht so weit. Darüber machen wir uns Gedanken, wenn es soweit ist“, munterte ich ihn auf.

„Ok“, nuschelte er und ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass er mir bei einer so bescheuerten Idee zugestimmt hatte.

„Gut“, lachte ich, „Ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg nach Leverkusen. Bis in ner Stunde.“

Dann legte ich auf, packte das Wichtigste, das ich brauchen würde in einen Rucksack - falls ich was vergessen hatte war es nicht so schlimm, da die Hälfte meiner Sachen gefühlt schon bei Lars lag – und machte mich dann auf den Weg.

In den nächsten Tagen hatten wir beide, Gott sei Dank, trainingsfreie Tage und konnten uns so perfekt auf unseren Tausch vorbereiten, sodass am Ende nicht ich, sondern Lars zurück nach Dortmund fahren würde.

Wir nutzen die Zeit, um den jeweils anderen alles Mögliche über unsere Kollegen sorgfältig einzubläuen und hatten auch zwei kleine Notizbüchlein besorgt, in denen wir das Wichtigste zusammenfassten, damit auch wirklich alles glatt lief.

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug und schon kam der Tag, an dem ich allein in Leverkusen zurückbleiben würde.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl blickte ich meinem Auto hinterher. Vielleicht war der Tausch doch keine so gute Idee gewesen und Lars hatte mit seinen Sorgen recht gehabt, jedoch konnte ich es jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig machen. So schloss ich die Tür von Lars` Wohnung hinter mir und machte es mir am Sofa gemütlich, wo ich ein bisschen an Lars` Handy rumspielte, damit ich mich mit diesem Teil auskannte.

**Pov. Lars**

Was hatte sich mein Bruder da nur wieder für eine dumme Idee in den Kopf gesetzt und warum stimmte ich dem Ganzen auch noch zu?

Fragen über Fragen sammelten sich in meinem Kopf, während ich über die Autobahn in Richtung Dortmund fuhr. Nervös klammerte ich mich am Lenkrad fest.

Das war die wohl dümmste Idee die mein Bruder je hatte und tief in mir wusste ich, dass ich umdrehen musste, jedoch wollte ich meinem Zwilling die Chance geben Bernd besser kennenzulernen. Bei mir und Roman würde es eh nichts werden, dafür war ich viel zu schüchtern. Außerdem wollte ich ihn nicht belügen, aber die Wahrheit konnte ich ihm auch nicht erzählen. Nicht, dass er dann gleich zu Klopp rennen und uns auffliegen lassen würde, dann würden wir beide mordsmäßigen Anschiss bekommen. Wobei, wenn ich ihm den Grund erklären würde, würde er es vielleicht verstehen und ich hatte nicht so ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ja, das war eine gute Idee, aber erstmal musste ich heil in der Heimatstadt meines Bruders ankommen, bevor ich diesen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte.

Als ich dann endlich in die Einfahrt meines Bruders einfuhr, war ich fast schon ein bisschen erleichtert jetzt erstmal ein bisschen Ruhe zu haben. Allerdings musste ich erstmal die Sache mit Keeper klären.

Sofort nachdem ich mich in das innere von Svens – nein vorerst meinem – Haus bewegt hatte, zog ich Svens oder besser gesagt mein Handy hervor und wählte nach kurzem Zögern die Nummer des Schweizers.

„Hey Manni, was gibt’s?“, meldete sich die angenehme Stimme Romans, aus welcher man einen unverkennbaren, schweizerdeutschen Akzent raushören konnte. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über meinem Körper aus und ich konnte mir ein Seufzen gerade noch so unterdrücken.

„Äh… Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen ob du so ungefähr in einer halben Stunde bei mir sein könntest?“, nuschelte ich und konnte mich dafür selbst ohrfeigen. Roman war einer der besten Freunde meines Bruders und Sven würde ihn ganz sicher nicht so um ein Treffen bitten.

„Klar, alles ok bei dir?“, wollte er wissen.

„Ja ja, war nur kurz abgelenkt“, versuchte ich mich nun mit etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein rauszureden.

„Ok, dann bis gleich“, erwiderte der Torhüter etwas skeptisch und legte gleich danach auf.

Tief durchatmen Lars. Das ist nur Roman, versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen, was mir allerdings nur kaum gelang. Du wirst ihm jetzt die Wahrheit erzählen und ihn danach in Ruhe lassen. Eine Chance hast du sowieso nicht.

Seufzend bahnte ich mir den Weg in die Küche, wo ich mir noch schnell ein Glas Wasser einschenkte, bevor es schon an der Tür klingelte.

Hastig stellte ich das Glas ab und eilte zu Tür. Davor erwartete mich schon ein gutaussehender Roman und ich musste mich total zusammenreißen ihm nichts entgegen zu stottern und so brachte ich nur geflüstertes „Hey“ heraus.

„Alles ok?“

Der Schweizer musterte mich kurz besorgt, bevor er sich an mir vorbei in das Innere des Hauses schob.

„Na ja, wie mans nimmt“, seufzte ich und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte er erneut nach, „So verunsichert kenn ich dich gar nicht.“

„Setzt dich erstmal. Möchtest du was trinken?“, nuschelte ich.

Er schüttelte daraufhin nur den Kopf und setzte sich dann hin. Da er nichts wollte setzte ich mich zu ihm und unter seinem aufmerksamen Blick wuchs meine Nervosität immer mehr ins Unermessliche.

„Na ja, also…“, druckste ich herum, „Ich… Lars…“

„Ist etwas mit Lars?“, war das Erste worauf er kam. Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„So kenn ich dich überhaupt nicht, Sven. Du machst mir Sorgen“

Schwer schluckte ich. Wenn er wüsste, dass hier nicht Sven, sondern sein Zwilling vor ihm saß.

„Es ist kompliziert“, flüsterte ich. Verwirrt blickte er mich an, dann legte er langsam eine Hand auf meine Schulter und sein Blick wechselte zu einem aufmerksamen und aufmunternden Lächeln. Überfordert fuhr ich mir durch die Haare und vermied es ihm in die Augen zu gucken. Langsam ließ ich meinen Blick über die Bilder im Wohnzimmer schweifen, welche mein Bruder aufgestellt hatte. Jedoch konnte ich war dieser Anblick auch nur von kurzer Dauer, denn irgendwann musste ich Roman ja wieder in die Augen schauen.

„Man könnte meinen, dass dein Zwilling vor mir sitzt. Du wirkst wie ausgewechselt“, versuchter der Schweizer die Stimmung aufzulockern, ahnte jedoch nicht wie richtig er mit diesem Scherz lag.

„Na ja“, nuschelte ich und führte meinen Satz deutlich leiser fort, „Du hast recht…“

Kurz sah er mich an und war auf eine Reaktion, allerdings war das Einzige was von ihm kam ein:

„Was? Ich hab dich leider nicht verstanden. Du weißt doch, mit dem Alter werden die Ohren schlecht.“

Dabei grinste er das unwiderstehlichste Grinsen, welches er zu bieten hatte und machte mich damit nur noch nervöser. Ich spürte förmlich wie mein Herz zu schmelzen begann und begann innerlich meinen unvernünftigen Zwilling zu verfluchen.

Warum kamen ihm immer so verdammt dumme Ideen? Warum brachte er mich jedes Mal wieder in solche Situationen. Während ich hier saß und litt, war er wahrscheinlich die Ruhe in Person und hatte alles im Griff. Heute Abend würde er sich dann zum Essen mit Bernd treffen, danach zusammenkommen, eine Familie gründen, 25 Kinder adoptieren und glücklich in einem halben Schlösschen mit riesigem Garten und zwei Retrievern wohnen. Ok, das war jetzt vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, aber mein Bruder war schon immer viel entspannter gewesen als ich, was sich immer wieder auszahlte.

„Du hast Recht“, seufzte ich schließlich, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit des Schweigens.

„Ich bin Lars und Sven sitzt in Leverkusen.

Roman blickte mich kurz erschrocken an und begann dann zu lachen:

„Guter Witz, Manni, aber das konnte ich mir nach meiner Vorlage schon denken.“

Etwas überfahren blickte ich ihn an. Roman dachte doch tatsächlich, dass dies ein Witz war. Kein Wunder, da mein Bruder ein ziemlicher Spaßvogel sein konnte, vor allem was die Zwillingssache betraf.

„Und dafür hast du mich jetzt extra herbestellt?“, wollte ich wissen.

„Es ist kein Witz“, erwiderte ich trocken, allerdings nahm mich der Torhüter immer noch nicht ganz ernst und begann erneut zu lachen. Es musste doch irgendwas geben womit ich es ihm beweisen konnte. Frustriert seufzte ich.

Wir hatten wirklich alles getauscht. Papiere, Handys, Klamotten und so hatte ich nichts bei mir womit ich es ihm beweisen konnte. Doch dann kam mir die Idee.

„Frag mich etwas, dass nur Sven wissen kann“, forderte ich.

„Und was sollte das bringen? Du könntest immer noch so tun als würdest du es nicht wissen“, blickte er mich immer noch skeptisch ein.

„Mach einfach“, seufzte ich, von der ganzen Sache einfach total übermannt.

„Ok gut…“, der Schweizer überlegte kurz und nickt dann, „Wie hieß mein erster Freund?“

„Freund? Du bist schwul?“, total überrascht rutsche mir diese Frage heraus und ich konnte mir nur noch die Hände erschrocken über den Mund schlagen. Davon hatte mein Bruder nie was erwähnt. Es stand weder in dem Büchlein, noch hatte er es mir erzählt, dabei war es doch eine so wichtige Sache gewesen. Erstaunt blicke mich auch Dortmunds Nummer eins im Kasten an.

„Ok… Du verarschst mich echt nicht“, stellte er überrascht fest.

Ich nickte nur ein wenig und plötzlich begann mein Gegenüber zu Grinsen.

„Freut mich, das Vergnügen mit dir zu haben, Lars“, schmunzelte er und reichte mir die Hand.

Ich blickte ihn nur total baff an und nahm langsam seine Hand. Sie war angenehm warm und es fühlte sich, als würde meine komplett in die seine passen. Ein kleiner Blitz jagte durch meinen Körper und brachte mich seltsamerweise trotz dieser skurrilen Situation zum Lächeln.

„So und warum habt ihr getauscht?“, wollte Roman dann schlussendlich wissen.

Und dann begann ich ihm davon erzählen, wie Sven immer öfter von Bernd geschwärmt hatte, bis er schließlich auf diese verrückte Idee gekommen war und was wir getan hatten, um uns vorzubereiten.

Und zum Schluss willigte er sogar ein mir durch den Alltag im Tag eines BVB-Spielers zu begleiten und sofort fühlte ich wie die Erleichterung durchströmte. Nun war ich hier nicht mehr auf mich allein gestellt, sondern hatte Hilfe und das sogar von meinem Schwarm.

**Währenddessen in Leverkusen**

**Pov. Sven**

Von Lars` Handy genervt wollte ich es gerade auf die Seite legen, als eine Nachricht von Bernd angezeigt wurde.

_Hey,_

_hast du Lust dich heute Abend zum Grillen zu treffen._

_Kevin, Jule und die anderen werden auch da sein und vielleicht können wir danach noch etwas reden?_

Fast sofort tippte ich auf die Benachrichtigung und musste über meinen eigenen Enthusiasmus lachen. Grillen klang gut, vor allem auch weil ich dann die anderen noch etwas kennenlernen konnte, bevor es morgen zum ersten Mal zum Training ging.

_Hey,_

_klar ich komm gerne vorbei._

_Wir sehen uns dann gegen 19 Uhr?_

Zufrieden so souverän antworten zu können legte ich das Handy zur Seite, nur um einige Minuten später festzustellen, dass Bernd was die Uhrzeit anging zugestimmt hatte.

Lächelnd stand ich vom Sofa auf und begann mich in das Schlafzimmer meines Bruders zu begeben, um dort etwas ansehbares zum Anziehen herauszusuchen.

Nebenbei versuchte ich diesen auch zu erreichen, allerdings ging Lars seltsamerweise gerade nicht an sein Handy.

Na ja, vielleicht war er gerade mit einem der Jungs unterwegs, aber ein passendes Outfit würde ich wohl selbst noch finden. Worüber Bernd wohl danach noch reden wollte? Das würde ich wohl erst später erfahren, nachdem das Grillen vorbei war und die anderen gegangen waren, was allerdings einige Zeit dauern konnte, so wie ich das in Lars` Erzählungen verstanden hatte.

Schlussendlich entschied ich mich bei meinem Outfit dann für eine einfache schwarze Shorts, da es auch abends immer noch sehr warm draußen war und zog dazu ein weißes, langärmliges Shirt an, dessen Ärmel allerdings schwarz waren. Als ich damit fertig war, verzog ich mich ins Bad, um mich noch etwas frisch zu machen und meine Haare vernünftig zu stylen.

Als ich damit durch war, blickte ich auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass ich immer noch etwas zu früh war. Jedoch machte das überhaupt nichts. Dann konnte ich mir wenigstens Zeit lassen, das Weg zum Leverkusener Torwart zu finden und mir dabei die Strecke schon etwas einprägen.

Zufrieden mit mir selbst schnappte ich mir Portemonnaie, Schlüssel und Handy und stieg in das Auto meines Bruders. Bevor ich losfuhr beschloss ich meinem Bruder noch eine Nachricht zu schreiben, wo ich die nächsten Stunden verbringen würde und machte mich danach erst auf den Weg.

Dank des Navis war das richtige Haus relativ schnell gefunden und ich war eine halbe Stunde zu früh. Es war ziemlich unangenehm jetzt schon zu klingen, aber im Auto sitzen zu bleiben war auch blöd. Also beschloss ich, doch zu klingeln und es einfach damit zu begründen, dass ich ihm noch helfen wollte.

Aufgeregt stieg ich aus und machte mich auf den Weg zu Tür. Kurz nachdem ich die Glocke betätigt hatte öffnete mir auch schon ein lächelnder Bernd, mit einer Grillschürze umgebunden.

„Pünktlich wie eh und je, Herr Bender“, lachte er, „Komm rein, du kannst schon mal das Grillen anfangen, während ich noch den Salat zubereite.“

„Machst du mich jetzt zu deinem Arbeitssklaven, oder wie? Dabei bist du doch der Gastgeber“, scherzte ich und drückte mich an ihm vorbei.

„Ich merke schon, du hast mal wieder einen Clown verschluckt“, zog er mich auf und drückte mich dann vor sich her in die Küche, wo er mir Grillzange und eine Schürze reichte. Von den Stellen, die er berührte ging, ein angenehmes Kribbeln aus und lächelnd band ich mir den Stoff um, der mich vor Flecken aller Art schützen sollte. Danach nahm ich mir die Zange und das Fleisch und begab mich in die Richtung, in der ich den Garten vermutete. Und siehe da, mein Gefühl täuschte mich nicht, denn kaum eine Minute später stand ich vor dem schon qualmenden Grill und konnte das Fleisch auf dem kleinen Tischchen daneben abstellen. Ich beobachtete wie die Kohlen zu glimmen begannen und wurde erst von dem Anblick losgerissen, als der Blonde durch die Terassentür kam, in einer Hand einen Teller mit Würstchen, in der anderen einen mit Gemüsespießen.

„Was möchtest du trinken?“, fragte er lächelnd, „Ich hab Wasser, Bier, Cola und Säfte.“

„Zu einem Grillabend gehört definitiv Bier“, grinste ich und auch der Hausherr stimmte mir nickend zu. Dann stellte er die beiden Teller neben den Teller mit dem Fleisch und verschwand im Haus, um die Getränke zu holen. Wenig später kehrte er mit dem Bier zurück, jedoch nicht allein. Im Schlepptau hatte er Kai, Kevin und Julian. Ich hob die Hand zum Gruß und die drei Neuankömmlinge nickten mir freundlich zu, bevor sich Kevin zu mir an den Grill gesellte, um sich mit mir zu unterhalten und die beiden Küken sich, in ein Gespräch über Fortnite vertieft, an den Tisch setzten. Bernd stellte mir lächelnd das Bier hin und verschwand dann erneut im Inneren des Hauses, wahrscheinlich um die anderen Gäste ebenfalls mit Getränken zu versorgen.

Das Grillen verlief echt entspannt. Die vier waren echt eine angenehme Truppe. Zwar merkte man, dass Julian und Kai ein paar Jahre jünger waren als Kevin, Bernd und ich, allerdings brachte das frischen Wind in die Runde. Zufrieden saßen wir alle ziemlich voll in den Gartenstühlen und unterhielten uns über belangloses Zeug, wie den bevorstehenden Saisonstart und unsere Familien, da konnte ich mich nicht großartig verplappern.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und irgendwann verabschiedeten sich Kevin, Kai und Julian, sodass ich und Bernd als einzige übrigblieben.

Ich wollte noch etwas warten, bevor ich den Keeper fragte was los war. Vielleicht würde er ja selbst mit der Sprache rausrücken und wenn nicht hatte das auch noch etwas Zeit, denn ich wollte ihn nicht trennen und somit möglicherweise verunsichern.

Allerdings brauchte ich nicht lange zu warten, denn kaum, dass wir den draußen aufgeräumt hatten ergriff Bernd das Wort und lotste uns zu seinem Sofa, wo wir uns niederließen.

„Worum geht’s?“, fragte ich ruhig.

„Das übliche“, seufzte er.

Das übliche? Was sollte das bedeuten. Mein Zwilling hatte nie erwähnt, dass er mit Bernd hin und wieder über etwas redete. Ich konnte ihn jetzt auch nicht einfach fragen, was das bedeuten sollte. Schließlich würde Lars wissen worum es ging und ich würde mich somit unwiderruflich verraten. Fieberhaft suchte ich nach einer Möglichkeit das Problem zu beseitigen, denn aufs Klo gehen und den eigentlichen Leverkusener anzurufen ging leider auch nicht. Allerdings wurde mir etwas geholfen als Bernd weiterredete.

„Heut war einfach mal wieder ein blöder Tag. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht, Lars“, seufzte er.

Was verstand er nicht? Warum musste er sich so schwammig ausdrücken. Ich verstand echt nichts mehr.

„Warum kann ich nicht einfach dich anziehend finden? Ich meine, du gleichst deinem Bruder fast bis ins kleinste Detail, aber ich musste mir natürlich wieder denjenigen aussuchen, der 80 Kilometer entfernt wohnt.“, murmelte er bedrückt.

Überfordert mit der Situation starrte ich ihn einfach nur an. Sollte das etwas bedeuten, dass er mich auch anziehen fand? Aber hätte mir das Lars nicht erzählt? Allerdings musste ich diese Gedanken erstmal aus dem Weg schaffen, schließlich ging es hier gerade, um Bernd. Was würde Lars in einer solchen Situation tun? Wahrscheinlich das Gleiche was er bei mir immer machte, wenn ich niedergeschlagen war:

Mir in den Arm nehmen. Behutsam schloss ich also meine Arme um Bernds Körper und zog ihn sanft an mich. Er klammerte sich an mich wie ein Ertrinkender und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Irgendwas musste ich doch tun können. Immerhin hatte er gerade gestanden, dass er mich nicht gerade abstoßend fand, – gut, er wusste nicht wer ich war – irgendwie musste ich ihm doch helfen können. Und so sprudelten die Worte schneller aus meinem Mund, als das ich darüber nachdenken konnte:

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich ihn mal frage ob er vielleicht mit dir essen gehen würde?“

Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich würde mir mehr Gedanken darüber machen, was ich von mir gab, sowie mein Ebenbild, allerdings war es jetzt dafür auch schon zu spät.

„Das würde doch total komisch rüberkommen“, murmelte er an meine Schulter, „Wenn mein bester Freund für mich ein Date mit seinem eineiigen Zwilling ausmacht.“

„Und wenn du ihn einfach selbst frägst“, nuschelte ich.

„Wie denn? Ich habe seine Nummer nicht und wenn du die mir jetzt einfach so gibst kommt das sehr seltsam rüber“, murmelte er.

„Du könntest mich auch einfach jetzt fragen“, hauchte ich und löste mich etwas, um nichts von seiner Reaktion zu verpassen. Langsam ließ auch Bernd mich los und starrte mich an.

„Wie… Du meinst… Du meinst du bist Sven?“, stotterte er.

„Höchstpersönlich“, lächelte ich und beobachte ihn dabei wie er begann mich zu mustern.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst“, murmelte er leise und strich mir schüchtern über deine Wange.

„Du hast nicht so ein spitzes Kinn wie Lars, deine Ohren unterscheiden sich von denen deines Bruders und dein Mund zieht sich beim Lächeln rechts nicht so hoch. Außerdem stylst du deine Haare in die andere Richtung“, hauchte er nachdenklich und versuchte noch weiter Unterschiede zu finden. Allerdings besann er sich recht schnell eines Besseren.

„Würdest du denn mal mit mir ausgehen?“, fragte er leise in die Stille hinein.

„Liebend gerne“, hauchte ich und erneut fand ich mich in einer Umarmung mit ihm wieder. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu Lächeln. Das musste ich Lars nachher unbedingt erzählen, aber jetzt zählte für mich erstmal der Moment hier in den Armen des deutschen Nationaltorhüters.

Nach einiger Zeit der Ruhe und dem Austausch von körperlicher Nähe beschlossen wir ins Bett zu gehen, schließlich stand morgen Training auf dem Programm.

Wir hatten beschlossen, dass ich vorerst im Gästezimmer nächtigen würde, da er zum Bettenteilen, auch wenn Bernds Bett groß genug war, vorerst zu früh gewesen wäre. Aber das fand ich überhaupt nicht schlimm, denn ich wollte schließlich nichts überstürzen und damit möglichweise etwas zerstören, dass noch nicht mal richtig angefangen hatte.

Glücklich lag ich also eine halbe Stunde später im Bett und wählte die Nummer meines Bruders.

„Was gibt’s?“, meldete sich seine verschlafene Stimme.

„Sorry, hab ich dich geweckt?“, fragte ich etwas schuldbewusst.

„Ja, aber ist schon ok“, murmelte er und ich konnte sein Lächeln förmlich hören.

„Also, wie war das Grillen?“, wollte er dann deutlich wacher wissen.

„Ich hab ein Date“, grinste ich und konnte die Vorfreude, welche sich in meiner Stimme förmlich überschlug, nicht verbergen.

„Echt jetzt?“, konnte ich das ungläubige Lachen meines Bruders hören.

„Ja, warum hast du mir nie erzählt, dass er auf mich steht?“, murrte ich, „Dann hätte ich schon viel früher die Initiative ergriffen.“

„Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nur das er auf einen Typen steht. Außerdem hast du mir auch nicht gesagt, dass Roman schwul ist, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Also erzähl wie ist es zu Stande gekommen?“

Lächelnd berichtete ich meinem Zwilling von dem Abend und wollte danach noch wissen wie es ihm ergangen war, jedoch brachte ich aus Lars kaum was heraus. Das hieß wohl, dass ich noch einige weitere Tage, vielleicht auch noch Wochen hier verbringen konnte. In der Nähe meines Schwarms, was mich nicht sehr unglücklich stimmte.

**Pov. Lars**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen vom Handywecker geweckt wurde, hätte ich das Smartphone gegen die nächste Wand werfen können. Ich hatte nicht wirklich gut und vor allem nicht lang genug geschlafen. Das Gespräch mit Sven hatte die halbe Nacht eingenommen und als wir dann endlich aufgelegt hatten, lag ich noch wach und fragte mich, wie mein Bruder nur immer wieder so viel Glück haben konnte, das war echt nicht fair. Klar, er war definitiv der Mutigere von uns beiden, der kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, aber diesmal hatte sogar Bernd den ersten Schritt gemacht und nicht Lars. Warum konnte ich nicht ein einziges Mal auch so viel verdammtes Glück haben. Wäre Roman an mir interessiert hätte er sicher schon Andeutungen gemacht. Schließlich erzählte mein Bruder oft, wie offen und ehrlich er zu anderen war und, dass er, wenn ihm eine Person gefiel nicht lang fackelte, sondern etwas mit ihr unternahm. Und schließlich hatte er sich gestern nicht zum ersten Mal mit mir unterhalten. Ich kannte ihn schon von so manchen Geburtstagen und Spieleabende meines Bruders und dort hatten wir uns auch immer wieder sehr gut verstanden. Es war einfach zum Mäuse melken.

Fluchend quälte ich mich schlussendlich aus meinem Bett und sprang unter die Dusche. Zu meinem Unglück beglückte sie mich erstmal mit kaltem Wasser. Langsam reichte es mir. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass es immer mich traf. Mürrisch stieg ich eine viertel Stunde später aus der Dusche, nur um zu bemerken, dass ich sowas von zu spät zum Training kommen würde. In aller Eile machte mich fertig. Den Himmel sei Dank hatte Sven seine Trainingstasche immer schon fertig hergerichtet und nachdem ich mir Kaffee in einen der unzähligen To-Go-Becher füllte, ein Punkt in dem sich mein Bruder und ich glichen: Die Leidenschaft für To-Go-Becher, machte ich mich sofort auf den Weg zum Trainingsplatz.

Nervös saß ich schließlich vor dem Vereinsgebäude. Die Fahrt dorthin war ganz schön nervenaufreibend und als hätte ich nicht schon genug Probleme hätte ich fast noch einen Unfall gebaut. Na ja, und jetzt saß ich hier im Auto und traute mich nicht in die Kabine. Seufzend blickte ich auf die Uhr. In genau einer Minute sollte ich auf den Platz sein und mit dem Wissen, dass ich wahrscheinlich Strafrunden laufen durfte, stieg ich schließlich aus dem Auto und machte mich auf den Weg, durch das Labyrinth von Gängen, zu den Umkleiden. Wie vorhergesehen war ich der einzige hier drin und so beeilte ich mich mit dem Umziehen. Als ich schließlich mit einer Verspätung von zehn Minuten auf den Platz schlich konnte ich Jürgens Ärger förmlich riechen, doch zu meiner Verwunderung ließ er mich erstmal mit den anderen trainieren. Erst als wir Trinkpause machten, winkte er mich zu sich und kurz überlegte ich ob ich wohl so tun könnte, als hätte ich das nicht gesehen, allerdings würde das seine Laune nur noch mehr verderben. Also trottete ich mit hängendem Kopf in Richtung Trainer.

„Was ist denn heute mit dir los Sven? Erst kommst du zu spät, was echt untypisch von dir ist, und jetzt läufst du durch die Gegend wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Ist etwas mit deinem Bruder?“, murmelte er, sodass die Mannschaftkameraden in der Nähe nichts von unserem Gespräch mitbekamen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, schließlich könnte ich Jürgen ja schlecht auf die Nase binden, dass ich besagter Bruder.

„Ok, aber dann versuch dich jetzt bitte zu konzentrieren und am Ende erwarte ich von dir, die Runden, die du heute am Anfang verpasst hast, nachzuholen“, seufzte er.

Mir kam noch ein „In Ordnung, Coach“, über die Lippen, bevor ich mich dann abwandte und zurück zu Mats, Marco und dem Rest unserer Truppe lief.

„Was wollte Jürgen von dir?“, wollte Mario neugierig wissen.

„Er hat nur gesagt, dass ich am Ende noch Strafrunden laufen muss“, seufzte ich und trank dann ebenfalls aus einer der bereit gestellten Wasserflaschen.

„Kann ich auch?“, fragte dann Roman, der wie aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien, gerade als ich die Flasche wieder zurückstellend. Ich nickte kurz und reichte ihm die Flasche, dann drehte ich mich zu Marcel und Mats und begann ihrem Gespräch zu lauschen. Romans Blicke konnte ich dabei an meinem Rücken klebend spüren. Unauffällig straffte ich ihn und trainierte dann weiter, jedoch hörte Roman nicht auf mich anzuschauen. Das ganze Training spürte ich, wie er mich regelrecht mit seinen Blicken terrorisierte und ich war wirklich froh, dass ich die Strafrunden nur unter Klopps Aufsicht absolvieren zu müssen. Jedoch hatte ich mich dabei gehörig geirrt. Da der Trainer der Dortmunder noch zu einer wichtigen Besprechung mit den Vorständen musste, beauftragte er Roman, welcher mit mir der Letze auf dem Platz war, damit, zu kontrollieren, dass ich mich nicht drücken würde. Also waren wir zwei allein. Während ich in Ruhe meine Runden, lief konnte ich weiterhin seine Blicke auf mir fühlen.

„Hast dus dann bald mit dem Starren?“, murrte ich als ich an ihm vorbeilief.

Der Tag heute war einfach mies und, dass mein Zwilling so viel Glück hatte mit seinem Bernd, trug nicht zur Besserung meiner Laune bei. Eher im Gegenteil.

„Wieso? Darf ich etwas so Schönes wie dich nicht anschauen“, tauchte er auf einmal grinsend neben mir auf und lief mit mir weiter. Aus dem Konzept gebracht blickte ich zu ihm rüber und konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, dass meine Wangen rot wurden.

„W-was?“, brachte ich mühsam und völlig verwirrt hervor. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Ich dachte er wollte nichts von mir.

Ich wurde immer langsamer bis ich schließlich zum Stehen kam und auch der Schweizer neben mir hörte zu laufen auf.

„Kannst du es dir nicht denken, Lars? Ich finde dich total niedlich“, hauchte er, „deine schüchterne Art und deine Verlegenheit hat mich total in den Bann gezogen und ergänzt sich perfekt mit meinem Charakter. Ich mag dich, Lars. Nein… Das stimmt nicht. Ich hab mich in dich verliebt.“

Überfordert mit der Situation starrte ich ihn an, als hätte er sich gerade in einen fliegenden Delfin verwandelt. Allerdings ließ sich der Dunkelhaarige davon nicht verunsichern und zog mich stattdessen an sich, um mich zu küssen. Nach einem kurzen Schock erwiderte ich den Kuss und bekam nur noch wage mit wie unser Trainer aus dem Fenster des Vereinsgebäude rief:

„Ihr sollt laufen nicht knutschen! Das könnt ihr zu Hause noch zur Genüge.“

Was nicht ganz stimmte, denn schließlich würde ich bald wieder eine Stunde von ihm entfernt in Leverkusen sitzen. Wenn Jürgen wüsste, dass sich ein Feind bei ihm ins Training eingeschlichen hatte.

Und so hatte sich am Ende, doch alles noch irgendwie zum Guten gewandt. Sven hatte seinen Bruder Lars, seinen besten Freund Roman und seinen festen Freund Bernd und Lars hatte seinen Bruder Sven, seinen besten Freund Bernd und seinen festen Freund Roman.

**-The End-**


End file.
